The ANTI-Social Network
"The ANTI-Social Network" is the eighth episode of the seventh season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. While Dennis and Charlie track down an annoying shusher the old-fashioned way, Dee and Mac cyberstalk him. Frank is online as well, trying to boost business at the bar. Things go viral, and not in a good way. Recap 9:30 PM on a Saturday The gang visits a new bar Dee found via Facebook. They only serve gin drink out of mason jars. Charlie attributes the bar's success to the fact that they are "too cool for a sign". Mac attributes the success to Facebook. Their conversation escalates into a screaming fight and a patron shushes them. Taken aback, the gang agrees to develop a web presence. Back at Paddy's, Dee, Mac, and Frank agree to make a viral video to get their Facebook page more friends. Charlie enters with Paddy's sign, having taken it down to make the bar more hip. Dennis enters and can only think about the rude guy that shushed him the previous night. Him and Charlie decide to go find him and head back to the gin bar. Seconds after they leave, Dee finds they guy on Facebook and she and Mac decide to find him on their own for payback. Dennis and Charlie get no help from the gin bar's bartender so they go to the police station and fake a rape report to get a sketch artist to draw his picture. Their ruse is revealed so they get a caricature drawn of him and take it back to the gin bar, where the bartender still can't help them. They decide to print up wanted posters with the caricature, labeled "Rude Shushing Man Please Call" with Dennis' phone number. Dee and Mac track the rude man, Dylan, via his Facebook updates to a store. They find out it wasn't his real profile but the fake profile of a jealous ex-girlfriend (who had never actually met Dylan in real life). She gives them his address. They go to the address where they find a woman named Catfish who faked the original Dylan online. Catfish had also scammed Dee online, getting her to send in a lock of her hair. Everyone returns to Paddy's to complain how they couldn't find the rude shusher. Frank shows off his "virus video" which promises fake celebrity appearances and other benefits about Paddy's. The video ends with Mantis Toboggan saying the video is a computer virus. The gang freaks out at Frank, blaming him for causing their web presence to fail. Just when Dennis claims that the entire day has been a failure, the rude shusher man enters the bar, stating it was because they had no sign. Dennis welcomes him, and asks Charlie to lock all the exits. Guest Stars *David Marciano as Detective Larson *Rosalie Ward as Sally *Luenell as Catfish *John F. Beach as Rude Man *Justin Dray as Allen (Bartender) *Andrew Alexander as Portrait Artist Trivia * Alternate title of this episode - "The Gang Gets Connected". * Entire episode - it's a parody for an 2010 documentary film "Catfish". * This episode marks the valiant return of the camcorder and Mantis Toboggan. * There's an interesting Glenn Howerton's Tweet: "Dennis may not like Twitter. But I do. And at the end of the day, I am not Dennis. I think. Shhhhh...". Quotes Extended version of the "transgender situation scene" (Season 7 promos): Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes